1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connector assembly including insulation-piercing means that afford simple electrical connection of the connector assembly to an insulated wire conductor at any desired intermediate location thereon.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to provide electrical connector assemblies having a single-pole or a multi-pole housing consisting of electrical insulating material and containing an electrical contact having a cutting edge for penetrating the insulation of a wire to effect electrical contact with the conductor therein, which wire is introduced into the housing by means of an insertable wire support member. For example, in the German Patent No. DE 196 28 116 C 1, the housing contains an opening for receiving the insulated electrical conductor, and, on the other side of the housing, there is provided a housing portion that acts as a stop which limits the extent of insertion of the insulated conductor. The conductor support member contains enclosed boreholes for passing the end of the conductor therethrough.
These known plug-type electrical connectors are not suitable for use in bus conductor systems in which electrical potential tapped connections often occur at varying positions, since in this type of connector, the electrical conductor must normally be separated intermediate its ends.
Accordingly, the connector assembly of the present invention was developed to provide a plug connector that functions in a simple manner as an insulations-penetrating connector for use with bus conductors.